Changing a First Impression
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Takes place in the Marauder's, Lily and Snape's fifth year. James believes this is his year to change Lily's opinion of him. But can he do it? In the way is the obstacle of Severus Snape, Lily's best friend, and the Marauder's constant antics. Will friendship be formed and love found? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've wanted to a James/Lily for years now but I haven't had a chance! And now I can! This takes place in the beginning of the Marauder's fifth year, before Snape's worst Memory. Lily and Severus are best friends in this story just like in the book! I hope you like this and ask for more!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my hero. I would never take credit for her work.**

**Lily POV: **"Bye, baby girl," my dad said as he hugged me for the last time on platform nine and three quarters. "Have a great term; I hope we'll see you at Christmas."

"And don't forget to write," my mum added, kissing me on the cheek.

"Mum, dad _relax, _I won't forget. Tell Tuney I said congratulations on hers and Vernon's engagement again," I laughed.

"I'm sure they will Lily," came a voice from behind me. Sev's mum. "They need to stop worrying about you though. You're a grown girl now," she laughed and kissed my cheek before going to stand beside my mother. "They're all grown up now, aren't they, Joanne?" she said tearfully.

"Yes," my mum wiped a tear from her cheek. "They aren't our little babies anymore." And all of a sudden the two women were crying and hugging each other like it was the end of the world. My dad laughed and waved me away as he turned to comfort them.

I turned away to see Severus grinning at the scene, holding back laughter. "Mad our mums, aren't they?" he punched my shoulder playfully.''

"You'd think they were sisters," I agreed as he slung an arm around my shoulders and took my trunk. "You ready for this term?"

He paused for a moment, seeming to deliberate the question and then his expression turned grim. "I was born ready," he said darkly. "I'm going to show that Potter he doesn't have half the brain he thinks he does to outsmart me this year,"

I slapped his arm as he loaded our trunks into the train. "You know that isn't what I meant, Sev. I was talking about O.W.L.'s."

He snorted. "You know who you're talking to don't you? Just wait, next summer when we're sitting in my backyard comparing scores I'm going to have more Outstandings' than you."

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked at him, my eyes narrowing.

Instead of giving me a straight answer he just said, "We'll see," and rushed into the train to find a compartment.

**James POV: **I let the snitch fly around for a moment before I snatched it back. Wormtail as usual, let out a cheer at my amazing reflexes. Don't get me wrong, the fact he thought I was this good was gratifying, but at times it was rather annoying because he never. Shuts. Up.

"Good summer, Moony?" I grinned as he sat down across from me.

He snorted. "You were with me for the majority of it so you shouldn't be asking, but it was fair aside from my… furry problem, as you know.

"You know Moony, being a dog once a month really isn't that awful. You shouldn't complain so much, it's actually quite enjoyable," Padfoot chortled, coming to sit beside me.

"You might think so," Remus replied darkly before snatching a chocolate frog from Peter.

"So do you guys think anything interesting's going to happen this year?" Wormy chirped up.

"I dunno mate," Padfoot grinned. "But I'll tell you what I'd like to see." We all inched forward a tad expecting him to suggest a prank. "I'd like to see Prongs here finally do something that lands him Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams."

I was so shocked I let the snitch slip from my fingers and it zoomed out the open window before I could snatch it. "_That's _what you want to happen?" I asked incredulously.

"More than anything," he said through a mouthful of Pumpkin Pasties. "Just so long as you finally shut up about the girl. You talk about her every bloody chance you get!"

"Do not!" I retorted.

"Um, mate I hate to break it to you but… yeah. You do." Moony looked apologetic.

"Lily's so beautiful!" Sirius chirped in an awful high pitched voice. "She's so smart, and witty, and she's _so _bloody adorable when she gets angry!" he snickered at me.

"Good impression," Remus complimented as Peter rolled around in the seat next to him.

I took off my shoe and chucked it at the three of them. "Stuff it! I don't talk like that! And besides, she really _is _all those things," I sighed and I felt myself smile involuntarily as I always did when I thought of Lily. "Really guys, she's amazing. She's… she's the girl. I can feel it in my bones."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius rolled his eyes and waved it away. "Look, if you don't get her soon and shut up about it, I'll do it for you."

My eyes turned to slits. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would," he said briskly. "Hey look who it is boys," he was pointing out the door and we all grinned. Snivelly was all alone at the trolley, buying himself candy.

"Oi, Snivellus!" I called through the crack in the door. Slimy git whipped around so fast that I thought his nose would grease up the glass.

"What do you want, Potter?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing," Padfoot said. "We just wanted to know if you actually decided to wash your hair over the summer."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this rubbish. But maybe you all should consider keeping your conversations at a lower volume level," he smirked at me. "I heard everything you said about Evans, Potter. Wouldn't want that being spread to the whole entire school now would we?"

I stood up, ready to knock him back to King's Cross. "Most people already know how I feel about her, and besides, if you were to tell her, she'd never believe a slimy slug like you."

His ugly smirk grew wider. "You don't know her as well as you think you do, Potter."

I was about to ask what he meant, when the red-headed beauty herself entered the compartment. "Hey Sev, I've been looking all over for-" and then she seemed to realize we were all here too. She narrowed her gorgeous emerald eyes at me loathingly. "What's going on in here? Is he bothering you again?" she looked at Snape quizzically.

His face broke into a smile at her anger with me. "Nah Lil, I've got it handled. Let's just head back to the compartment," he took her hand to leave, but I couldn't contain myself. I was confused.

"Wait!" I burst suddenly and they turned around. "Evans, can the lot of us talk to you alone for a moment?"

She looked taken aback. "Sure," she replied slowly. Turning to Snivelly she said, "I'll be alright here, catch up with you in a moment?"

He opened his mouth to protest but one look from her shut him down and the toad walked out, muttering incoherently under his breath.

She turned back to me and gave me that cute stare again. "What do you want?" she asked cooly.

I messed up my hair before speaking again and deepened my voice. "Well there are numerous things dear Evans. For one, I'd really love a date with you."

She snorted. "Not happening. Next?"

I decided to cut to the chase instead of having her scream at me. It would increase my chances. "What's going on between you and Snape? Are you two together or something?"

Lily looked as though she could burst with shock. "No! Why on _earth _would you think such a thing?"

"Well you're always defending him," Padfoot cut in. "And we just would like to know what possesses you to do something as awful as that."

She sighed. "It's really none of your business. But I'm surprised none of you know with the way you lot watch him. Must I tell you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, you must," I said cordially.

Evans just rolled her eyes at me again. "Sev and I live in the same neighborhood. His mum's a witch and his dad's a muggle and he hates anything that has to do with magic. We've been friends for years and when I turned eleven he told me what I was. That's why I defend him. He's my best friend."

Without another word she walked out, not letting us say anything else. "Well," Remus broke the awkward silence. "That was _not _what I expected."

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! Sometimes there will be POV's of the Marauders and Severus, but for now just Lily and James! I really hope you guys want me to continue, as I enjoyed writing this so much! If you do I need five reviews at least! I love you guys! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to continue this after I got a follow and a review! So at least I know some of you out there like it! I guess nobody really likes Harry Potter fanfic anymore :( *heartbreaking sobs* anyway, I'm glad at least some of you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my hero and she inspired me to become a writer. I wouldn't dare steal this perfect world from her.**

**Lily POV: **It was about a week ago that we got back to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and I had been elected prefects and we were running our first patrols over the castle. He was rather quiet as he'd always been. But there was something about this silence of his that seemed like he was debating something. It's needless to say that I'm less than excited to find out what it is, because I sense he's going to ask me something about Severus, or try to convince me to go out with Potter.

He of all people shouldn't be thick enough to think it would ever happen. I didn't usually hate people; I thought the gesture of hate was a little too extreme. It seemed like something You-Know-Who would be proud of, and I didn't want to be a part of anything related to him. But I couldn't help it! I truly despised James Potter! I mean who did he think he was, flying around on his broomstick, tossing around that stupid snitch, and hexing people just for a good laugh?! All my friends thought he was _beyond _gorgeous and couldn't fathom why I refused to go out with him. It made me quite sick sometimes.

"Hey Lily, Can I ask you something?" Remus asked politely, turning toward me.

_Wonderful. Here comes the punch, _I thought. "Sure, why not?" I fought to keep the venom out of my tone.

"Why do you hate James so much?" _and there it is._

I didn't want to tell him, truly I didn't. He would tell Potter and then he would never leave me alone trying to prove me wrong. However, I couldn't bring myself to hold back. I needed to vent to someone else besides Severus that might understand. "Because he's an awful, arrogant, self-conceited, egotistical, toerag!" I found myself whisper-shouting at him. "He flies around on that _stupid _broomstick of his; tossing around that stupid snitch thinking he's the most amazing person in the world! He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and he enjoys cursing my best friend and torturing him to amuse himself! I hate him and I will _never ever _want to be with someone like him! So Remus Lupin, don't you _dare _try and convince me otherwise!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I won't. Let me just say this, though," he looked me directly in the eye. "He does _not _only care about himself. James has been there for me when I needed him most, he lets Sirius live at his house anytime his parents are driving him insane, and he keeps Peter from getting bullied for being too small. Most of all though, he cares about _you. _I know you think you're just his latest conquest, but that isn't true, Lily. He's fancied you since first year, and all the other girls he flirts with are useless attempts to get over you. They never work, because you're all he ever thinks about. James would do anything for you, Lily! And if he heard what you think of him, he would do anything to change your perception of him."

I stood there, at a loss for words. James Potter… cared about me? I wanted to find it impossible, but after what Remus had just told me, I knew it wasn't. Even though Remus was best friends with Potter, he was one of my best friends as well. And he was always honest with me.

He stopped walking when we reached the front of the portrait hole and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not saying forget all the awful things he's done to Severus. I'm just trying to say that James is my best mate, and he really does care about you, I would know. So give the poor guy a chance. The only reason he acts so arrogant around you is because he can't communicate emotions really well," he laughed and walked into the common room, leaving me pondering his words in silence.

**James POV:** "Padfoot, when's Remus due back from patrol?" I asked, shoving a chocolate frog into my mouth.

"Should be here any minute now. Why?" he smirked. "Do you think he had that talk with Evans?"

"I sure hope so," I sighed, flopping down onto my bed. "I will do _anything _to convince Evans I'm not the guy she thinks I am."

Padfoot rolled his eyes but didn't get a chance to answer because at that exact second Moony walked into the room. I sat bolt upright and stared at him. "Well?" I demanded.

"What?" he was acting oblivious. He knew something, and he was afraid to tell me.

"I know you talked to her, mate. You've never failed me before. What did she say?"

"You're sure you want to hear this?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. How bad could it be?"

"Well since you're sure. She told me she thinks you're an arrogant git who only cares about himself."

"WHAT?!" Padfoot, Wormtail, and I all shouted.

"Prongs, if she thinks that she isn't worth your time mate," Padfoot tried to console me.

"Wait," Moony said. "I told her how much you care about her."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Moony, how could you mate?! I mean, it's not like she doesn't know I fancy her, but I didn't want her to find out just how much!"

Moony's face broke into a smile. "Mate would you listen to me? I think when I told her she believed me. The only thing that's stopping your chances now is constantly cursing Snape."

"Wait," Padfoot cut in. "Does that mean we have to stop making fun of him too?"

Moony's smile went from reassuring to mischievous. "Not necessarily. You see, I told her the reason that James is so arrogant around her is because he isn't good with feelings."

"So you basically told her the truth?" Wormy snickered and I hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Is not!" I yelled.

Remus ignored me and continued. "Anyway, tomorrow we'll start going at it with Snape in the corridors like we always do, she'll come to his aid, and James will act like the big noble hero and save him, becoming different in Lily's eyes. But she won't talk to him when Snape's around, so later in the common room, we'll invite her to sit with us and the three of us will subtly make an excuse to leave, thus leaving James and Lily to talk about feelings and whatnot."

"Do you really think that will work?" Padfoot snorted.

"Of course it will!" I said, breaking out into the largest grin possible. "Moony you're a genius!" I gave him a high five and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know mate. Now we should all get some rest. We've got a scheme to pull off tomorrow."

**A/N: So… do you guys think the plan will work? And do you think Severus will realize something's up? You guys will find out as soon as you review! I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm sorry for the delay, I've just been so busy these past two weekends, and I haven't had any time to update! But I had a really long cram session today and I updated all my stories! This one is my last update of the night, and it should be the most fun! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My hero, J.K. Rowling owns these characters, I would never steal them!**

**James POV: **"Moony, are you really sure that this is going to work, mate?" I whispered as the four of us stared around the corridor to where Snivellus was sitting by himself.

"I'm positive, Prongs. Just let us handle the first part, and just before she comes up, you play hero. It's a full proof plan.

With every bone in my body, I hoped he was right. I would give anything on the planet, even my position as Quidditch captain up if it meant a shot with the one and only Lily Evans. She was everything I wanted and she wouldn't have me. At this point, if I had to become best mates with Snape to win her over, I would do it.

"Showtime," Sirius smirked before whipping out his wand and stepping out into the corridor. "Oi, Snivellus!" he shouted. "Did you dip your nose in a grease fryer this morning?"

Snape shot up as though a killing curse had been flung his way, and drew his wand.

"I don't know, Padfoot," Remus sneered. "I doubt his nose could fit in a fryer, it's far too large. _Levicorpus!" _

Before Snape could even react he was being lifted into the air upside down. "Lily!" he yelled. "Lily, where are you?" he shouted.

I stood up a little straighter. As soon as I heard her voice I needed to make my move. She needed to know that I was more than just an arrogant idiot.

"Sev?" an angels voice called out. "Sev, where are you?"

Now was the time. I rushed out from the shadows and threw Remus's arm down, so that Snape could find his way to the ground. "Moony, don't do that," I chastised. "Severus didn't do anything to us did he?"

"Uh… well… guess not," he grumbled angrily. I could still see the smirk in his eyes.

I nodded. "Exactly. Leave the poor guy alone, let's go have some lunch down in the Great Hall. I think they have chicken today."

Just in time, Lily rushed into the corridor and held on to Severus. "I heard you call," she was frantic. "Are you alright?"

Snape shot her a thin, ugly smile. "Fine I suppose," he said.

That was when she saw me. Her gorgeous green eyes narrowed into slits. "Did you hurt him Potter?"

"Absolutely not," I smacked a hand to my chest, feigning hurt as I turned out my pockets for her to see. "Look, I don't even have my wand on me, Evans. I just came looking for my mates and I found them trying to levitate old Severus here and stepped in to put a stop to it."

She looked thoroughly taken aback for a moment. Then her eyes turned to Snape questioningly and he grudgingly nodded his head.

When Evans turned back toward me her lovely face was less angry, but her eyes held a deep curiosity t them. "Well," she said slowly. "That was… very kind of you, Potter. I never would have expected such a thing."

"My dear Lily," I smiled dashingly at her. "If you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, you'll find that I'm rather full of pleasant surprises."

To my surprise she rolled her eyes and I saw I smile playing at the edges of her lips. "Oh, you're full of _something _alright, James Potter." With that she took Severus's arm and they exited the corridor.

I turned around to face the lads then, each of their faces held a look of accomplishment. "I think that went rather well," Moony said smiling. And then we all went down to the great hall to eat some breakfast.

All of a sudden I felt as though there was a ginormous weight being lifted off me. Lily had almost smiled at me! That had to mean something, didn't it? Maybe, just maybe she was finally warming up to me!

"Alright there, Prongs?" Padfoot was grinning and panting like a dog as he bumped me in the shoulder.

"I'm doing awesome, mate! Did you see her trying not to smile at me? I'm telling you I'm close, I just have to talk to her alone, get her to really see that I'm not the kind of guy she thinks I am. My only problem is Snivellus."

"Yeah," Padfoot said darkly. "You may have saved him today, but he'll never believe that you've actually changed for the better. If anything he'll only think that you're kissing up to Evans, and he's going to tell her that like the selfish git he is.

"But do you think she'll really consider his opinion?"

"Mate, by the looks of it, she's pretty much always shared his opinion when it comes to you. They've been friends for years, so I doubt she's ever going to date someone that he doesn't like."

I groaned, knowing where it was going. "I _refuse _to kiss up to Snape!"

"I didn't say you had to," Sirius smirked. "All I said is that it's going to be harder to convince her, and that you may have to hide from Snape, which always brings a boatload of fun when he's finally in on the secret," he sniggered.

I grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Don't you trick me like that, Padfoot! Last time it was _Remus _putting _his _life in danger. Now it very well may be _Snape _endangering _my _life!"

"Oh my dear Prongs, you've completely missed the point! That's exactly _why _it will be so much fun!" and with that I chased him to the Great Hall.

**A/N: That was supposed to be a lot longer, I know. But I'm just too tired to write anymore and I wanted to get something up for you all this week! I promise you guys the next chapter will be extra long as an apology for this one! Anyway, how do you think Lily and James's talk will go in the next chapter? Will Lily finally give him a chance? Tell me what you think! I love you guys very much!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


End file.
